Te Quiero
by Anger
Summary: "Nous ne sommes que des tentatives foireuses d'êtres humains, c'est vrai. Mais je sens mon pouls et l'excitation du combat... Je vis. Je ne suis ni Shinigami, ni Hollow, ni humain, ni Vizard comme toi. Si je ne suis rien, est-ce que j'existe ?" Rchch Beta
1. Chapter 1  Something about this

**Te quiero**

**Chapitre 1**

" - On ne peut pas vraiment dire que la stratégie du vieux au sujet de la fausse ville ai été une réussite ...

- Mouais. Il faut croire qu'ils se sont tous rouillés ! Aucune stratégie de groupe, et vas-y ils ont même pas pris la peine de réunir l'ensemble des capitaines ! Ils sous-estiment complètement Aizen et sa clique de crétins ! Ils ..."

Shinji cessa d'écouter Hiyori à partir du moment où il comprit qu'un long monologue d'obscènités s'amorçait. Observant les nuages filant dans le ciel, il revint pensivement sur les combats qui avaient eu lieu entre les meilleurs des combattants du Seireitei et les meilleures " expériences" d'Aizen. Lui-même avait du mal à accepter d'avoir servi de cobaye à la mise au point du processus de "hollowfication". Les arrancars étaient une atrocité. Et dans un certains sens, les Vizards également ... Ni humains, ni shinigamis, ni hollows. Rien de définissable. Rien que la Nature est put créer même dans un accès de folie.

C'étaient de sombres et douloureuses pensées, et Shinji Hirako rabattit sa casquette sur son visage pour le masquer la crispation qui le prenait à chaque fois que les effets de sa propre responsabilité dans la transformation de ses semblables. Son propre sort était également le fruit de sa mauvaise stratégie, mais il ne pouvait mettre fin à la culpabilité qui le rongeait et le poussait à se préoccuper de chaque membre du groupe, et plus largement de chaque victime collatérale de l'égocentrisme diabolique de son ex-lieutenant.

Cela faisait un moment cependant qu'il envisageait la réelle portée des actions de Sosûke Aizen. Et plus il y réfléchissait, et plus ses inquiétudes s'accroissaient devant le désartre qu'il devait avoir nécessairement avoir causé et que tout le monde jusqu'ici ignorait ...

" - BAKA ! Eh, j'te parles tronche de poisson ! Tu pourrais répondre ! Qu'est'ce tu fous ?

- Mais arrête de me frapper ! C'est TOI qui as un problème ! "

Deux compagnons d'infortune s'éloignaient vers ce qui pouvait passer pour un "foyer". Où des amis et un repas chaud les attendaient. Mais ce n'était peut être pas le cas pour tout le monde...

" - Je ne sais pas si on a bien fait de venir, gémit péniblement n° 176 en tirant sa valise au milieu de la foule de l'aéroport de Tokyo.

- La feeeeeerme. De toutes façons on y est, hein ? Oh, coco, j'te parles ! "

L'adolescent impertinent secoua le géant blond qui guidait la troupe vers la sortie. Celui-ci, ne lui accorda pas l'aumône d'un regard. Haut de plus de deux mètre, sa barbe fournie et ses longs cheveux lui donnait l'air d'un viking tout juste descendu de son drakkar. D'un bras, il portait un nombre conséquent de bagages alors que sous l'autre s'était blottie une jeune fille aux faux airs d'Audrey Hepburn avec talons hauts, bas couture, robe noire très ajustée et rouge à lèvres écarlate. Elle repoussa d'un geste ses grosses lunettes noires de marque et une mèche de cheveux d'une teinture étonnament blanche. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleud profond et soulignés de noir.

" - Diego, tu n'est qu'un _crétin_."

Alors que la conversation c'était jusque là tenue en anglais, ce dernier prononcer en français d'un ton narquois hérissa le jeune hispanique.

" - Que... D'où tu t'permets la bourg' ? "

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de seulement entammer car une main immense s'abattit soudain sur son visage hâlé. Une main posée sans agressivité mais avec assez de volonté pour que, malgré les efforts de Diego, elle reste parfaitement en place comme un masque.

" - C'est bon, _mon chou, _laisse-le. On a besoin de lui avec son nez, en entier. "

La prise puissante se dessera doucement sous la main féminine qui s'y était posé, et Diego put réarranger sa touffe de cheveux noirs en pestant. Ses grands yeux verts lançaient des éclairs, mais il se tut. Elle n'était rien, en vérité. Pas rien, en fait, mais pas grand chose du moins. Par contre, l'autre Nordique ...

" - On va encore un peu plus loin, comme on l'a déjà dit et répéter une centaine de fois. Il va falloir que l'on se trouve une voiture ... Et comme je ne comptes pas dépenser le peu d'argent liquide qu'on a et puisqu'il est hors de question d'utiliser une carte de crédit qui nous vaudraient d'être immédiatement repérer. Alors, on va avoir besoin de tes doigts de fée..."

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire carnassier. Près de lui, la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et seule de type asiatique qui fermait la marche se mit immédiatement à geindre.

" - Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non ... Je veux pas, pas ENCORE ! "

" - Mais tais-toi bon sang, ça t'arrives jamais de la boucler un peu ? Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser ! C'est pour aller jusqu'où ma grande ? J'te dégotes une sportive rapide, un bon 4x4 pour les montagnes, un break pour passer inaperçu ?

- Qu'importe, ce qu'il te plaira... Nous allons à ... Comment dit-on déjà ? A ce _lieu particulier_. Il semblerait selon nos sources qu'Il y serait présent. Etant donner qu'il vient à peine d'arriver, c'est notre chance pour l'y rejoindre.

- Yeepee ! Alors va pour la magnifique Bentley du carré VIP. Marre de voyager dans des boîtes de conserves ... "

Quelques instants plus tard, l'énorme voiture rugit le long des autoroutes japonaises au mépris des limitations de vitesse pour le plus grand bonheur de Diego. Le grand blond resta de marbre mais à l'arrière la petite commança à sangloter, terrifiée. D'une main légère, son aînée lui nouait les cheveux et tentait de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais au fur et à mesure que le but se rapprochait, la tension augmentait et elle-même sentait un frémissant constant croître de plus en plus en son sein au vue de ce qui s'annonçait.

"- Chut, chut, mon ange. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les autres nous rejoindront après, nous ne sommes plus seuls. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal n'est-ce pas ? Et puis nous avons Friedrik avec nous. Allons, reprends-toi, tu ne veux pas mourir de déshydratation par les larmes hein ? "

Ces derniers mots, si ils apaisèrent un peu ses pleurs ne lui tirèrent aucun sourire.

" - J'ai tellement peur Cléo, tellement peur ... Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, jamais ! Tu n'aurais pas dût m'obliger à venir, non tu n'aurais pas dût !

- Moi aussi. "

Cette réponse surprit énormément la gamine qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Habituée aux paroles réconfortantes et aux caresses, et plus récemment aux railleries sarcastiques de Diego, ce genre de réaction lui était totalement étrangère. Surtout de la part de la fière et belle Cléopâtre. Elle essuya ses mains trempées sur les volants de sa robe à smocks rose qui lui donnait l'air d'une illustration d'un livre d'antan, surtout avec son petit chapeau de paille à rubans qui reposait sur ses genoux.

" - Arrête de mentir ! Tu n'as jamais peur, Cléo, non, non, non !

- Si. Je ne suis pas comme vous, _ma douce_. C'est pour ça que j'ai demander à ce que tu viennes, car toi, tu es spéciale. N'ai pas peur, même toute seule tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne penses ... On y arrivera. On réussira."

Elle serra doucement la petite contre elle qui désormais ne pleurais plus et s'endormit bientôt. Le silence tomba dans l'habitacle. Dehors, le ciel se voilait et la route s'ouvrait largement devant eux sans obstacle d'aucune sorte. C'est vrai, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêtés sur le chemin qu'ils s'était choisi.

" - De toutes façons, dit soudainement Diego, on n'a pas vraiment le choix."

**Chapitre 2**

**Quartiers du Capitaine Mayuri, 12 ème division, Seireitei**

"- Ah, là, là ... Ils partent tous s'exciter inutilement dans le monde réel alors qu'ici il y a des choses vraiment plus importantes à faire ! N., tu vas te dépêcher avec ces flacons, oui ?

- Bien, mon maître. Voici."

Attablé dans son laboratoire, Kurotsuchi Mayuri tentait de se concentrer sur un nouveau concept de bouclier recouvrant lorsque soudain une nouvelle alarme retentit. Aussitôt, le cinquième siège apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"- Taishô, veuillez excusez le dérangement ...

- Vous me dérangez déjà ! Je suis occupé, cela n'a pas échappez à votre sens de l'observation déficient, non ?

- Mais une alarme vient de retentir, Taishô et je croyais que ...

- Il y a des tas d'alarmes qui retentissent tout le temps dans des tas d'endroits dans le monde sans que l'on vienne faire obstruction à la Science !

- Mais Taishô, c'est une alarme de Karakura ...

- Pourquoi ne l'a-tu pas dis plus tôt, imbécile ? "

" AUGMENTATION DE REIASTU IMMINENTE, AUGMENTATION, AUGMENTAT...RBJIBFJD?BBJCVIDCW?/97 "

"- Hein ? Il y a un disfonctionnement dans le système ?... "

Le capitaine de la division de recherche se mit à pianoter rapidement sur le tableau de commande de l'appareil, analysant à une vitesse supérieure à celle de tout ses subordonnés les informations du système. Puis soudain, il écarquilla les yeux devant le résultat affiché, suspendant le ballet de ses doigts blancs.

"- Oh, oh ..."

**Ville de Karakura, secteur Sud-Est**

" - Non, pas comme ça ... Mais t'en a jamais eu en bouche avant ou quoi ? Et surtout, tu mâches mais t'avales pas !

- Ne pas avaler ? Mais quel est l'intérêt ? "

Ichigo soupira et passa lentement sa main sur son visage pour cacher l'embarras dans lequel le mettait de telles conversations avec Rukia. Sortie de son contexte, leurs paroles étaient vraiment des plus ... tendancieuses.

"- C'est du chewing-gum. C'est sans sucre, c'est une friandise. Tu le mâches pour le goût et pour passer le temps, pas pour le manger ...

- Hum ... Tiens, un message d'alerte ? Mais qu'est-ce que ..."

Le portable de la jeune shinigami se mit soudainement à sonner une première fois, puis une seconde, puis de plus en plus vite avant de se s'arrêter brusquement dans un grésillement de mauvais augure.

" - Euh, c'est normal, ça ?

- Non, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé ..."

Rukia leva les yeux vers son compagnon. La compréhension passa immédiatement : quelque chose d'anormal se passait, et en rapport avec les hollows... Et dans un tel conrtexte, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

"- Allons chez Urahara. Il aura peut-être vu quelque chose, ou du moins pourra-t-il essayer de réparer ton portable" suggéra Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2 HELLO

**CHAPITRE 2 **

_I'd never realize that one day I could meet someone juste like me. _

"Ce qu'il y a de fâcheux" commença la jeune femme assise sur le canapé de leur suite de luxe, " c'est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si il est là ou non, à part envoyer quelque membres de la Fraternité quadriller le terrain. Et je n'aime pas trop avoir à faire à ces gars-là ..."

Elle inhala une large bouffée de sa cigarette déjà à moitié consummée. Seule dans le petit salon avec le géant, les rideaux avaient été tirés presqu'à moitié malgré le beau temps presque estivale à l'extérieur, par respect pour les yeux encore fragiles de l'homme. Le silence règnait tout comme la pénombre; seule la braise rouge et la fumée révèlaient que les occupants de la pièce n'étaient pas des mannequins.

Soudain, un bruit de pas rapides retentis et la porte s'ouvra à la volée sur la fillette qui les accompagnaient. Petite et frêle, elle semblait âgée d'environ 6 ans et avait littéralement l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine du début du siècle avec ses anglaises et la robe à noeuds de tulle qu'elle avait enfilée en arrivant.

Constant que son entrée n'avait amener aucune réaction de la part des adultes, elle tapa du pied et pris un air boudeur.

" Keiko, chérie ..." soupira l'adolescente en écrasant son mégot dans un verre de whisky traînant sur la table basse de style Louis XV, " je t'ai dis que je me reposais cinq minutes. Ensuite, promis, je m'occuperais de tes cheveux ... Il faut juste qu'on range les valises pour en sortir le matériel, alors va jouer un peu avec Diego en attendant d'accord ? "

Les yeux de l'enfant s'emplirent de larmes, et elle secoua énergiquement la tête : " Mais j'avais compriiiiiiiis ! Mais y'a Diego qui faisait qui va prendre le thé chez Mlle Fleur, et puis je suis aller aux toilettes, et puis il est plus là, et Mlle Fleur est triste et jamais plus on dira qu'elle organise les meilleurs goûters et puis ..."

" Comment ça, il n'est plus là ?"

" Il a répondu au téléphone dans la chambre avant que j'ailles faire pipi et quand je suis revenu il n'était plus là et toute ma dinette était renversée sur la moquette. Il faut appeler le service d'étage, Cléo ?"

La jeune femme se tourna, paniquée, vers son compagnon. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis le géant se leva et commença à composer un numéro sur l'antique appareil qui ornait un guéridon près de lui. Comprenant ce qui c'était passé, sa camarade voulut avaler d'un trait le contenu du verre d'alcool, ses mains tremblantes faisant s'agiter le liquide ambré en tous sens comme une mer déchaînée où sa dernière cigarette faisait figure de Titanic. Elle reposa violemment sur la table et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

" Et _merde, merde, merde_ ! "

" Oui, c'est nous. Où est-il ? " La voix gutturale du géant fit grésiller l'écouteur du vieux téléphone, et sa question laconique en anglais reçu une très longue réponse en japonais qu'il s'efforça de retranscrire sur un bloc note à en-tête de l'hôtel.

" On va devoir payer pour changer la moquette ? " s'inquièta la petite Keiko.

" Ma douce, ne t'inquiètes pas" sussura celle qu'elle appelait Cléo en lui caressant les cheveux " Dès que je retrouves cet imbécile, je lui arrache la peau du dos et j'en fais un beau tapis pour couvrir la tache."

Si le capitaine Soi Fon était sûre de sa force et de ses capacités à combattre presque n'importe quel Hollow dans un lapse de temps assez court pour ne pas permettre à la créature de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, elle devait cependant avouer qu'affronter le n°2 de l'Espada se révèlait être un défi honnête. Très honnête. Peut-être même un peu trop... Elle tenta de comprimer la plaie qu'il avait ouverte dans son bras avec sa main et observa rapidement mentalement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Un pilier avait été détruit. Les Fraccionnes de la Tercera avait été éliminées par le Capitaine-Commandant, et elle avait elle-même participée à l'exécution de ceux de Bakugan. Le Capitaine Histsugaya s'était éloigné du reste du groupe dans son combat avec la jeune femme qui semblait être le troisième plus puissant Arrancar, et sur sa droite le Capitaine Kyoraku Shunsuii affrontait le Primera alors que son ami le plus proche malgré la maladie entreprenait son unique Fraccione. Et les trois traîtres étaient toujours retenus par les flammes ... C'était le seul vrai point positif. Car, il fallait l'avouer, Soi Fon sentait la peur monter peu à peu en elle.

L'homme qui lui faisait face, si il fallait le considérer comme tel selon son apparence, était doté d'une force relativement monstrueuse. C'était un roc. Et elle n'était qu'un pauvre insecte dont seule l'agilité préservait du coup fatal. Un seul coup bien placé. Une seule frappe entrant correctement en collision avec son corps et elle sombrerait. Grâce à son entraînement elle avait put essuyer plusieurs de ses attaques, mais bien que partiellement atteinte, elle avait eu l'impression de prendre une montagne de plein fouet. Oui, c'était une montagne et ses pauvres coups ne semblait pas l'affecter alors que n'importe quel être humain normal ce serait déjà effondrer.

Le capitaine Soi Fon prit soudain conscience du fait qu'elle ne sortirait peut être pas vivant de ce combat.

L'air siffla autour du bras armé de l'Arrancar. Elle feinta, mais l'attaque la poursuivait dans ses mouvements. Elle usa de son sonido une dizaine de fois d'affilées, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Blessée, elle perdait de la vitesse et n'arrivait plus à le semer afin de mettre de l'écart entre eux et de lui permettre de préparer une attaque correcte. Ce combat n'en était plus un : elle se contentait d'encaisser et de paré les coups du mieux qu'elle pouvait ... Et son imbécile de lieutenant gisait encore au sol, inconscient. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui permettre de faire une percée, mais la tactique avait lamentablement échouée devant le peu de dégâts qu'elle avait laissé sur l'Espada.

Soi Fon se surprit à penser qu'elle allait mourir ici, avant même d'avoir put apporter une aide véritable à la défense du Seireitei. Avant même d'avoir put dire à tous ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ressentait plus que son naturel instransigeant semblait laisser paraître.

La lame de Bakugan la surprit en filant droit vers sa gorge, alors qu'une seconde plus tôt elle l'a repoussait sur sa gauche. Ses yeux virent le métal brillé de façon insoutenable dans la lumière du soleil, et un sourire étiré le visage ridé de son ennemi. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le choc final, et elle ne ferait plus partie de ce monde. Elle pria pour la réussite de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et se prépara à mourir dignement, debout et regardant la mort en face.

Dans ses derniers moments, le Capitaine Soi Fon s'apprêtait raisonnablement à voir défiler sa vie façon best of des instants les plus marquants. Ou alors une lumière vive au bout d'un tunnel sombre. Ou un ange de la mort. Bref, un peu près tout de ce dont une mort peut être pourvue. Mais certainement pas à voir son ennemi ficelé par une longue chaîne. Une longue chaîne semble-t-il relié au torse d'un adolescent goguenard. Adolescent goguenard juché sur les épaules de l'Espada.

" - Je vous aide, _siñorita _? Je ne comptais pas m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à l'autre cinglé mégalomane, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... Moi, les _mujeres_ avec du caractère comme ça, ça me prend au _corazon _et ça ne me lâche plus. On vous a déjà dis que vous aviez de beaux yeux ? "


End file.
